1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods of identification and tracking of an individual using biometrics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to use account numbers, passwords, and/or personal identification numbers (PINs) to identify authorized users, control access to specific locations. Unfortunately, the methods for controlling access can be easily compromised. Account numbers, passwords, PINs, etc. can be discovered by non-authorized persons or this information can be willingly disclosed by authorized users to non-authorized persons. Once these security measures are compromised, non-authorized persons may obtain access to sensitive databases or computer systems or entry into the U.S.
There are also methods for identifying a person based upon the unique characteristics of that person""s voice (biometrics). Existing computer models are capable of almost real time identification of a spoken voice sample, a previously recorded voice print contained within a database. Upon receiving a current voice sample, a computer scores the comparison of the real time voice sample with the previously recorded voice print contained in a database. If the score meets certain criteria, then the identity of the person who input the real time voice sample is confirmed to be the same as the identity of the person who submitted the recorded voice print. The advantage of this method is that the unique nature of a person""s voice generally cannot be imitated by another person. It is highly unlikely a voice print match can be achieved by anyone other than the person who submitted the originally recorded voice print
However, a problem in current user identification systems is that there is a clash between two important objectives: providing a user identification validation process that is accurate and providing a user identification validation process that is fast. Many user identification systems comprise simple password systems, where the user provides a password, or keypunches in a multi-character alphanumeric code to gain access to a location. Such systems are subject to unauthorized users thwarting the security by means of a number of code-breaking procedures. Thus, convenience of use is gained in such systems at the cost of having the overall security provided reduced.
Additionally, processes that employ personal identification codes that are manually entered into a keypad, can be entered by any individual. Tracking the entry, exit of a manually entered personal identification code does not ensure that the person entering the personal identification code is the person who is assigned to the personal identification code.
One typical example of a security system employing manually entered identification codes is U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,183 to Katz, which discloses a computer system for recording remotely, through a telephone network, the arrival and departure times of field based employees at various work sites. The system detects from a calling employee automatic number identification data (ANI) and further accepts personal identification codes from the caller. The ANI is used to identify the calling telephone. Again however, there is no method by which the system disclosed in Katz can truly verify the identity of the individual calling in. Unscrupulous workers might have their friend or colleague type in their code for them.
Where additional security and positive identification of an individual are required, more stringent screening methods are available. A user wishing to gain access to a high security facility or computer/data storage system must have their identity validated in a highly reliably manner. The most accurate forms of positive user identification involve the examination of some immutable physical characteristic of the user that would be unique to each and every individual. Such systems include: retina scan systems, voice print identification systems, fingerprint identification systems, DNA scanners and other identification methods in the field of biometrics. However, the drawbacks to the above options are, historically, that such systems required a significant amount of time to perform the user identification processing and significantly sized database requirements to store the information of several thousand individuals and a large price tag.
A voice print identification system is a particularly effective user identification system since the user validation process is highly accurate and positively identifies an individual based upon the use of a prerecorded voice print of a user. In actual use, a user initially inputs a predetermined spoken phrase into the voice print database. This voice print is then used as the basis for comparison against which future user voice prints are measured. Each time the user wishes to gain access to a specific location that is protected by a voice identification system, the user will speak the predetermined sample into the voice identification system, where it is compared against the stored comparison voice print. The user can provide this voice input over a call connection on a telecommunication network to the voice print comparison database, so identity can be positively identified from anywhere there is telephone or network capability. The largest benefit of this method is that voice identification systems are generally immune to variations in the user""s voice and cannot be thwarted by imitators who may even have undergone cosmetic surgery to enhance their appearance to the individual they seek to imitate.
Voice biometric identification systems also bypass another roadblock typically encountered by security agencies. Traditionally, a person must possess a man-made personalized token to gain access or authorization to enter a secure location. Tokens such as magnetic ink encoded paper checks, smart cards, magnetic swipe cards, identification cards or even a personal computer programmed with resident user-specific account data are xe2x80x9cpersonalizedxe2x80x9d because they are each programmed or encoded with data that is unique and personalized to the authorized user. At secure locations, individuals directly possess or physically present personalized identity, security cards imprinted with text, or graphics identifying the individual along with perhaps a magnetic encoded stripe or microchip with the individual""s access information to a security agent. But what happens if the individual forgot his security token at home that day? Or perhaps, an imitator has stolen the token from the authorized individual and is using it to enter the secure location. By contrast, as the disclosed invention involves a method of using biometrics instead of some form of a token, the authorized individuals would not directly possess, carry or even remember any personalized token that could then be lost, stolen or damaged.
In light of the tragic event that occurred on Sep. 11, 2001, in the United States, there exists the need for a global identification, voice verification, authorization/identification system. Currently in the United States it is difficult for law enforcement personal to easily detect forged identification documents carried by immigrants to the U.S. There is also no easy method to determine whether an immigrant stopped by police is in the U.S. illegally or perhaps has an expired visa. There exists the need for a system which is easily administered by law enforcement individuals that will positively identify an individual despite potential disguises or forged documents, is quickly and easily employed and that has the ability to alert law enforcement individuals of additional relevant information concerning the individual. This additional information might be a photograph of the individual or other biometric information, or might also be information such as the individual""s visa status. Currently there is no method for providing law enforcement or security officers with this information.
It is therefore an object to provide a method to record an individual""s biometric information into a database.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method that can positively identify individuals through the use of comparing an individual""s biometrics with the individual""s biometrics previously stored in a database.
It is a further aspect of the above method to provide a portable device to positively identify individuals by transmitting biometric information of an individual over a wireless network to a database that then confirms or denies the identity of the individual and sends this information back over the wireless network to the portable device.
According to a first broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for identity verification comprising the steps of: (a) comparing at least one first spoken voice print of a user speaking at least one piece of personal data against a first stored voice print of the user speaking said at least one piece of personal data; (b) comparing at least one second spoken voice print of the user speaking at least one piece of travel data against a second stored voice print of the user speaking said piece of travel data; and (c) determining if the user is a given individual based the results of step (a) and step (b).
According to a second broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided a machine readable medium storing instructions that, if executed by a computer system, causes the computer system to perform a set of operations comprising the steps of: (a) comparing at least one first spoken voice print of a user speaking at least one piece of personal data against a first stored voice print of the user speaking said at least one piece of personal data; (b) comparing at least one second spoken voice print of the user speaking at least one piece of travel data against a second stored voice print of the user speaking said piece of travel data; and (c) determining if the user is a given individual based the results of step (a) and step (b).
According to a third broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer system implementing a method for identity verification comprising the steps of: (a) comparing at least one first spoken voice print of a user speaking at least one piece of personal data against a first stored voice print of the user speaking said at least one piece of personal data; (b) comparing at least one second spoken voice print of the user speaking at least one piece of travel data against a second stored voice print of the user speaking said piece of travel data; and (c) determining if the user is a given individual based the results of step (a) and step (b).
According to a fourth broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for controlling the use of an object comprising the steps of: (a) comparing at least one first spoken voice print of a user speaking at least one piece of personal data against a first stored voice print of the user speaking said at least one piece of personal data; (b) comparing at least one second spoken voice print of the user speaking at least one piece of object identification data against a second stored voice print of the user speaking said piece of object identification data; and (c) determining if the user is allowed to use said object based on the results of steps (a) and (b).
According to a fifth broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided a machine readable medium storing instructions that, if executed by a computer system, causes the computer system to perform a set of operations comprising the steps of: (a) comparing at least one first spoken voice print of a user speaking at least one piece of personal data against a first stored voice print of the user speaking said at least one piece of personal data; (b) comparing at least one second spoken voice print of the user speaking at least one piece of object identification data against a second stored voice print of the user speaking said piece of object identification data; and (c) determining if the user is allowed to use said object based on the results of steps (a) and (b).
According to a sixth broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer system implementing a method for controlling access to a portable electronic device comprising the steps of: (a) comparing at least one first spoken voice print of a user speaking at least one piece of personal data against a first stored voice print of the user speaking said at least one piece of personal data; (b) comparing at least one second spoken voice print of the user speaking at least one piece of travel data against a second stored voice print of the user speaking said piece of travel data; and (c) determining if the user is a given access to the portable electronic device based on the results of steps (a) and (b).
According to a seventh broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for controlling the use of a service comprising the steps of: (a) comparing at least one first spoken voice print of a user speaking at least one piece of personal data against a first stored voice print of the user speaking said at least one piece of personal data; (b) comparing at least one second spoken voice print of the user speaking at least one piece of service identification data against a second stored voice print of the user speaking said piece of service identification data; and (c) determining if the user is allowed to use said service based on the results of steps (a) and (b).
According to an eighth broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided a machine readable medium storing instructions that, if executed by a computer system, causes the computer system to perform a set of operations comprising the steps of: (a) comparing at least one first spoken voice print of a user speaking at least one piece of personal data against a first stored voice print of the user speaking said at least one piece of personal data; (b) comparing at least one second spoken voice print of the user speaking at least one piece of service identification data against a second stored voice print of the user speaking said piece of service identification data; and (c) determining if the user is allowed to use said service based on the results of steps (a) and (b).
According to a ninth broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer system implementing a method for controlling access to a portable electronic device comprising the steps of: (a) comparing at least one first spoken voice print of a user speaking at least one piece of personal data against a first stored voice print of the user speaking said at least one piece of personal data; (b) comparing at least one second spoken voice print of the user speaking at least one piece of service identification data against a second stored voice print of the user speaking said piece of service identification data; and (c) determining if the user is allowed to use said service based on the results of steps (a) and (b).
Other objects, features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.